Mystery
by Nighttimeisfun
Summary: Regina Raventhunder is just a normal girl at a new school- or is she? She doesn't know that she has caught the attention of a certain black haired Marauder..and a werewolf? Join her as she encounters drama, shocking news, and a bit of romance along the way. SB/OC and RL/OC


**A/N: Hello! Viddhi and Sarah here..this is our first fanfiction, but we just HAD to upload this. Enjoy! :D**

**Sorry, we don't know how to add different sections, so sorry if this is a bit confusing.**

**(EDIT: There were so many typos and missing words, so I had to fix it and re-upload it. Again -_- This website is still a bit confusing.)**

Regina Raventhunder was just another average girl, or so everyone thought- because she really wasn't normal and that's why people stayed away from her. She was an odd person, she kept to herself most of the time, and it was like she was hiding a big secret or something, and true enough, she was. Oh, but if people found out it would be the end of her life. She would never be able to live with all of the humiliation. She was already average looking in her eyes, with her jet black hair that fell past her waist in boring ringlets that was like the night sky and her warm milk chocolate brown eyes.

She reckons if they weren't eyes, people would be so tempted that they would eat them.

Not to mention her perfect rose colored lips and perfect figure, with curves in all the right places. She got a lot of compliments on her looks, but she ignored them because she was...stupid. She had a big secret, and no one would associate with her if they found out.

She sighed and pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she got out of her bed and contemplated on what to wear for the day. She settled for a short ombré top that had spaghetti straps and went from dark pink to light, and had light sparkles all over it. She also work a black mini skirt and high pink heels that accentuated her long tan legs. As for makeup, she swiped a gold shimmering shadow over her eyelid and applied several coats of mascara, to her already long and thick lashes. She also applied a generous amount of long lip gloss to her lips. Then she put her long black hair that was like the midnight sky over her left shoulder.

Tomorrow was her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She went down to eat breakfast.

Regina walked to Hogwarts Express with her head down, obviously not wanting any attention drawn to herself. I just want to be the best that I can be at school, even if no one would ever was to befriend an ugly girl like me, she thought, while looking down at her nude colored wedges which she matched with a dark brown, almost chocolate-y colored pencil skirt that brought out her eyes. Her shirt was an expertly chosen forest green number, and all of this was accentuated with her lustrous hair which was straightened down her back to perfection. Her makeup was a smokey eye accompanied with a pink lip and coral blush. All of the guys were taking time to check out her voluptuous behind, which, even the girls had to admit looked pretty damn fine in that tight pencil skirt. Regina, _shockingly_, took no notice to _any _of this; instead she was dreading the moment where someone would talk to her and notice how big of a freak she was. If any of these people find out my secret- Regina's thoughts were interrupted by someone coming up to her.

'Hey baby, have we met yet?' A tall, sexy guy said to her. Regina was taken aback, and looked around before saying: 'Were- were you talking to m-me?' she stuttered pathetically. The guy snorted. 'Well, _obviously_. Why don't you come with me to meet my friends?' Regina nodded wordlessly and followed the guy. He probably wants to make fun of me, and who can blame him? I'm a weirdo and don't belong anywhere, she thought hopelessly. Several girls leered at her, and one rude ginger even had the audacity to come up to her! She slapped Regina so hard in the face that Regina fell down! Luckily, the guy grabbed her and held her close as he glared at the ginger.

'In case you didn't realize, honey, I am the queen bitch of this school! So don't you dare come marching in here, skank, and act like you can take all the guys cause you _can't_!' The girl snarled while glaring her down. Regina looked down at her nude wedges on her delicate feet. She's right, I don't belong here, what was I thinking? Regina looked up at the girl, with tears shining in her warm eyes and coating her lashes. A single tear trickled down her face.

'Lily, behave yourself!' The tall guy glared as she pushed her aside. Lily, who was coming across as quite the bitch, snorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder, gave Regina the middle finger and tall guy stared at Regina. 'Sorry for that, love. She's just jealous.'

Of what? Regina thought.

'I'm Sirius, by the way.' Regina looked up and her breath caught in her throat at what she saw.

He was skin, ivory colored, was flawless. His hair, long and black, like a raven, fell gracefully in his eyes, which were grey as storm clouds, and also like limpid tears. A playful smirk played at his lips as and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe. He looked smug as he said, 'Are you ok?'

'Yes,' she whispered, still recovering from her lack of breath. His beauty was breathtakingly breathtaking.

'I didn't get your name,' he cooed; his voice flowed like a smooth river in the valleys of Greece.

R-Regina,' she murmured. She blushed prettily and tried to hide her face with her hair- she didn't feel worthy enough for his penetrating gaze.

'That's quite a lovely name.' If possible, she blushed more- prettily, of course.

'Again, sorry about Lily. She is a downright bitch. James loves her for some reason, the prat.'

'James?'

'My best mate.' This James must be attractive as well, then, if he is friends with Sirius. Great, she sullenly thought, more people that are gonna think I'm a freak.

'Come one, let's go find my friends.' Regina followed Sirius on the train and when they came to the compartment in with Sirius's friends were seated, she grudgingly admitted that she was right. All of them were gorgeous.

One of them, she assumes was James had messy black hair, yet not as raven colored as Sirius's- it was more of a coal color. His eyes were hazel, and they shined like shimmering gold in cave that was discovered by pirates journeying the Caribbean. He had glasses too.

There was another boy, with sandy brown hair like sand on a beach, or maybe the shore of a big lake, and he had grey blue eyes, like how the sky looks right before it's about to rain. His skin was pale.

The last boy was chubby and had blond hair like wheat in a feild, and sky blue eyes like the afternoon sky on a sunny day. He was definitely _not_as attractive as the rest, but he was not ugly. She had a feeling that he was gay.

'That's James' he pointed to the boy with glasses, 'and Peter' the chubby one, 'and Remus' was the pale one. When she met Remus's eyes, she could tell right away that there was something to this boy that she had yet to find out.

He was mysterious. Regina sat down next to Sirius, although her eyes kept finding their way to Remus. James checked her out before giving her a warm smile.

'So Regina, are you new here?' James said, in attempt to break the ice. She nodded.

Sirius smirked a little bit, 'She doesn't say much, mate.'

Peter came up to Regina, and then accidentally sneezed on her. A mucus clump flew out of his nose and landed on Regina's skirt. Sirius stood up with murder on his face. 'You idiot! You ruined her beautiful skirt!'

Regina looked at Sirius. 'It's alright Sirius. Its not his fault he's sick.'

Sirius huffed a little, and then smiled at her. 'You're an angel.'

James jokingly came up and sat on Regina's lap.

Sirius turned to him.

'WHAT! Prongs! Her delicate body is too fragile to be squashed by your fat arse.'

Regina was still into staring at Remus. _I wonder what his secret is, and if it's as worse as mine? We're two of a kind. _Regina suddenly, felt that she was becoming attracted to both Remus and Sirius, but for the different reasons. Not like they would go for her anyways._Sirius, I mean who couldn't help being attracted to his godlike features, but there's a certain mystery element of Remus that I want to know more about._

**'**_So_,' Remus says, ignoring his friends' idiotic behavior. 'What brings you here to Hogwarts.'

Oh no, Regina thought. If I tell him, then he'll know about my secret! I feel bad about lying to them..I've only just met them! But I can't risk it.

'W-well, I used to go a wizarding school in America. We had to move here, so now I'm going to Hogwarts.' Sirius was staring at Regina, as though transfixed by her beauty. He had never seen a girl as angelic as she.

'Well, we're glad you're here,' Sirius murmured. She blushed a pretty shade of pink, _again_.

'Hey, does anyone know where Lily is?' James inquired, now getting up from Regina's lap. Her skirt was wrinkled.

'Yeah,' Sirius all but growled. 'Just saw her. She was being a bitch to Regina.'James frowned. 'Don't call her a bitch.'

'Well, she is one. She had no right to treat Regina that way. Regina's so beautiful. She didn't deserve it.'

'Thank you,' Regina muttered shyly. Once those words left her lips, Sirius knew. He was in love. Though they only just met for literally five minutes, it was as though he had known her his whole life. He knew she was his soulmate, even though he only heard her talk _twice_, her beauty was enough for him. He didn't care it had only been five minutes. Her beauty, her wit, her intelligence, her delicateness had got him hooked.

Remus noticed Sirius's constant staring and cleared his throat. 'Why don't we play a game?' he said loudly.

'O-okay..what g-game?' Regina said.

Sirius smirked. 'Truth or dare. I'll go first.'

His eyes travelled around the compartment before they settled on Peter.

'Peter, truth or dare?'

'Dare!' he chirped daringly.

'You're gonna regret that decision, Peter old chum.' Sirius said smugly.

'Peter, I dare you to kiss Lily.' Regina let out a gasp in spite of herself. I thought he was gay!

James looked rather uncomfortable. 'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'_Au contraire. _This is truth or dare.' That rhymed, Remus thought.

'Okay! I'll do it!' Peter said, obviously wanting the attention of his friends. Regina still didn't believe that he would do it, still firm on the idea that he was gay. Maybe he's just trying really hard to convince people he's not, she thought intelligently.

Sirius saw Lily pass by the compartment. 'Oi, Lily! Come in here for a second!' When Lily looked in and saw Regina sitting there, she scowled. Regina noticed and thought, why doesn't she like me?

'What do you want, Black?' Lily asked in annoyance.

'Just come here for a second.' Lily rolled her eyes and walked into the compartment. Right as she did, Peter jumped up from his seat and kissed Lily on the mouth. It was a big wet kiss, just as your great aunt would kiss you. Lily, eyes wide, shoved Peter off and wiped her mouth repeatedly. 'What the _hell _was that for?!' she squealed.

'The _fuck_, Wormtail? I didn't think you were actually going to do it!' James yelled.

'Stay out of this, Potter! This is all _her _fault!' she pointed to Regina. Regina's eyes grew wide and Sirius snarled at Lily.

'Don't blame her! She didn't do anything! She's just sitting here looking all beautiful! You don't have the right to come in here and start blaming her for everything!

'Er, you called her in here.' James piped helpfully.

'You shut up! All of you are against Regina for some reason! Let's go Regina.' He grabbed her hand and shoved past Lily. All the while, Regina was blushing and shyly following him.

'Okay, then..' Peter said. 'My turn!'

Sirius found an empty compartment for her and Regina to sit in. They went inside and sat down, and Sirius's cloud grey eyes studied Regina with concern.

'Are you alright?' Regina flushed under his stare and whispered, 'Yes.'

She jumped when she felt his hand on her cheek, 'Are you sure?' She blushed, _AGAIN_, and muttered shyly, _AGAIN,_** '**I'm fi-' She stopped when she felt Sirius kiss her. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would pop out of her chest (not that anyone would be against that). She felt like she was kissing a cloud. It felt like eating chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven and not burning your tongue. It felt like eating cheese for the first time. It was like waking up and not being on your period! It was just indescribable, and after seeing that the sexy Sirius was the one kissing her, Regina was in a world of bliss.

Sirius pulled away and looked at her. 'Wow...you're so beautiful.' She giggled _shyly_. 'Thanks.'

'No, I'm serious. Not Sirius. Well I am Sirius but I'm also serious. Shut up and pretend you understand.' She giggled and twirled a strand of hair around a finger. 'Kay.' He grinned at her and eventually they reached Hogwarts.

'Alright,' Sirius murmured to Regina. 'I dunno what house you're going to be in, but it will probably be Gryffindor, because you're brave, and chivalrous, and courageous. I'm not saying you're not wise or loyal or cunning but whatever.'

Regina giggled again. 'Kay.'

McGonagall called up all of the first years one by one, and then 'Regina Raventhunder!' she called. Regina walked up to the chair and the professor put the hat on her head. She tried to avoid the stares of all of the students.

'_Ah.._' she heard a voice say. She jumped a bit in her seat and looked around, frightened. 'W-who's there?' she stuttered..in her mind. She stuttered in her mind.

'_It is I. The Sorting Hat. I am talking directly to you because I can sense that you are something special. I sense your bravery. I have never encountered anyone like yourself. You will encounter great things, and you will face then courageously. But I am sure that you will also face them wisely, because you have definitely made it clear that you are wise. And also loyal. Yeah, you're super loyal..and stuff. And whatever qualities those Slytherin fucklings have. So..there is only one option. _

GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW! HUFFLEPUFF! SLYTHERIN!'The entire hall screamed in confusion. Everyone started talking at once, and even the professors seemed at a loss for words.

'Professor Dumbledore! Is this legal!?' A student yelled.

'Why, yes. It was only a matter of time before the Hat encountered someone that possesses the qualities of all houses. This is Regina's _fate_. This is how it must be. She will save the world.'

'How the hell is this even gonna work..? Also, has she even showed us _any _of the House qualities?' James muttered to Peter.

Peter sniffled, and blew his nose.

Regina, all the while, was trembling in _fear_, while stuttering _incoherent_words, and thinking about how she should _get the hell out of there_, and also thinking about how _not cunning _she was, and how _stupid _and _uncourageous _she was. She shakily stood up and stepped down from the chair. She was so shaky she could barely even stand. She opted to sit at the Gryffindor table with Sirius, and she cowered into his chest, while letting a few tears _trickle down her cheeks._

In the Gryffindor common room, she sat on the couch in front of the fire to gather her thoughts. It was two o' clock in the morning, and everyone had gone to bed heard footsteps and she turned to see Remus coming down the stairs from the boys' dormitories.

'Hey, are you alright?'She sniffled and wiped away the tears from her face. 'I think so,' she squeaked.

'Well, I dunno what happened out there, but I think Dumbledore is right. You are special.'

'W-what about you?'

'Huh?' He tensed.

**'**I _know _you're hiding something! I can _feel _it!

'He slumped his shoulders. 'You're right. I am.'

'Well, what is it?'

'I'm a werewolf.'She gasped and said, 'Oh, no. I'm so sorry,' she whispered.

'It's alright. Now let's make out because you're obviously special enough to have captured the hearts of everyone within a fucking day, including mine.'Then they made out. Remus was more warmer than Sirius, and tasted like melted chocolate fudge and hot butterbeer. He was amazing, Regina thought.

An hour and a half later when they were finished, Regina curled up on her bed, and cried, because her life was so hard, because she had cheated on Sirius, whom she had only been dating for a few hours, but she knew her heart belonged to Remus.

Whatever will she do?

_FIN_

**A/N: **

**We hope you survived long enough to reach the end of this story, and to read this important message.**

**_Mary Sue fics: a terror to humanity, and should be rid of immediately._**

**V: First of all, this was supposed to be VERY SARCASTIC. Hopefully, this was a VERY annoying fic. We fucking hate Mary Sues (if you don't know what Mary Sues are, then good for you), and this was a parody. I promise, our real writing is way better than this.**  
**S: And we don't have any sympathy for Regina because she made out with not one, but TWO Marauders so we don't advise you to have any sympathy for the skank either -.-**  
**V: Everything written here was meant to be extremely sarcastic, so don't review saying this was amazing (cause it wasn't, honestly. This was complete shit), and that we should write more, because we won't. :D This has been a nightmare to write, and we only did so because it's hilarious.**  
**S: We had an idea (and NO we won't get anymore ideas because school is about to start and fanfiction is going to conflict with it), we just wrote this because as fanfiction readers, we are asking, no wait, BEGGING, you guys to not write like this. PLEASE! Its like eating chocolate chip cookies straight out of the oven and BURNING your tongue! All of what we wrote was similar to REAL Mary Sues that we found.**  
**V: I apologize for Sarah's venting. She does that a lot.**  
**S: I have venting issues.**

**(Yes, school is about to start, and we won't be able to write _real_ fanfiction, because high school is a bitch, but if time permits, then _maybe_ we can write a good one.)**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
